Golden Light
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Golden light surrounded him...


Author's Note: A very random idea that came to me and I had to write.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rory slammed into the ground, golden light surrounding him, he could vaguely hear Amy and the Doctor call his name. Disorientated, his head swam with visions, people and places flooding his mind for a second. Amy's concerned voice cut through the noise in his head giving him a way back to reality and he opened his eyes finding her kneeling worriedly at his side.

"Ow," he groaned.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked worriedly.

At the same time the Doctor demanded, "Did you get it?"

Holding out his hand, Rory showed the TARDIS key he had grabbed while flying through mid-air.

"For the record," he sighed as the Doctor took the key, "I really hate you right now."

Helping him to his feet, the Doctor clapped Rory's shoulder, "Just grateful you've got such good reflexes."

"Yeah," Amy said before asking, "When did you get them because I've watched you try to catch things much bigger and miss?"

Rory shrugged, "Guess when you brought back our memories, I got my muscle memory from the Centurion back with them."

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek, "Are you sure you're okay? The Doctor said that was a lot of the time energy…"

"Artron energy," the Doctor corrected.

"You're not plastic anymore," Amy ignored the Time Lord, "It might have affected you."

Rory squeezed her hand, "I'm fine. My head was a little rattled for a minute but it's okay now."

"Okay," she nodded, "Doctor, can we head back to the TARDIS now?"

The Time Lord shrugged, "May as well. This place isn't really that interesting anymore."

"You mean now we blew up the building and nearly lost access to the TARDIS?" Amy asked sarcastically

Rory sighed, shaking his head as Amy wrapped her arm around him drawing him back to the TARDIS.

x

Rory was tired.

Sitting on the steps leading up to the console he closed his eyes, letting the conversation going on between his wife and her best friend wash over him.

"You okay?" Amy suddenly sat at his side.

Rory nodded his head, smiling as Amy pulled him to rest against her shoulder.

She kissed his forehead, "Go lie down for a few hours. You look like you need it."

About to argue he was fine, Amy's worried face stopped him so Rory nodded. Accepting a kiss from her he started up the stairs to his room, giving the Doctor a nod when then other man patted his shoulder.

Reaching the room he shared with Amy, Rory fell onto the bed and was asleep quickly. In his sleep he squirmed and mumbled, people he didn't know walking through his dreams. Some friendly, others not, some both while there was a presence who was always with him comforting, caring and constant.

Surrounded by sounds of weapons he saw a woman and a little boy on the ground dead. Rory screamed. Jumping awake, he looked around the room confused for a moment not knowing where he was.

"Rory?" Amy's concerned voice made him turn to find she was lying beside him.

"I'm fine," he whispered.

Resting her hand on his cheek she frowned, "Are you sure?"

Leaning into the warmth of her hand, Rory nodded, "I just need a drink."

Kissing her Rory slid out of their bed and left the room. He spent the rest of the night wandering the TARDIS not wanting to dream any more.

* * *

"You know," Rory noted as he walked with his wife and friend, "One of these days we're going to land where you intend."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Rory, you have no sense of adventure."

"Uh hu," Rory muttered as Amy chuckled.

They continued walking through the small village they were in, seeing a fete in a large field nearby.

"Ohh, I wonder if they have candy apples," the Doctor said with a grin.

Amy smiled before glancing up at Rory, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Just a little tired," he assured her.

"You've not slept much the past few days," Amy noted concern filling her voice, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Rory nodded, smiling at her concern, "I used the medi-scan in the TARDIS. The hit of energy I got when I caught the key just scrambled my senses a little. I'll be fine in a few days."

"As long as you're sure," Amy said.

Hugging her close, Rory nodded.

x

They spent some time wandering around the fete and, just as the Doctor was beginning to get bored, yells came from nearby piquing his interest. A group of people, who looked as out of place as they did, seemed to be having an altercation with several of the villagers.

"Doctor," Rory said, "I really don't have the energy to go wading into something right now. I'm going to go back to the TARDIS and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked him.

Rory nodded, pressing a quick kiss to her before he turned to the Doctor who was trying to get a better look at what was going on across the field.

"Give me the sonic," Rory said to the other man, smiling amused that the Doctor did so without even thinking about it. He quickly activated it, turning it off as the Time Lord turned to him suddenly realising what he'd done. Now he had the Doctor's full attention, Rory stated, "Take care of her."

Plucking the sonic out of Rory's hand, the Doctor gave a solemn nod, "We won't be long."

"I've heard that before," Rory murmured, accepting Amy's quick kiss before he started back towards the TARDIS.

Reaching the blue box Rory walked past it and into the forest.

x

He could feel it, like a prickling under his skin as he continued to walk closer and closer. The images he'd been assaulted with when he'd caught the TARDIS key a few days before started again, knowledge he didn't have, that he shouldn't have filling his mind.

Reaching a ship sitting in a clearing Rory stopped. Staring at it for several minutes before he walked around the perimeter three times. Finally, he moved closer, finding the control to open the ramp without thought.

Rory stood looking into the ship, frozen as memories whirled through his mind.

Suddenly he surged forward running up the ramp, hitting the control automatically to close it behind him before heading through the corridors without any hesitation.

Reaching the bridge, he stopped in front of the central console as the knowledge settled in his mind and the memories stabilised. He remembered the life he'd lived, remembered golden light surrounding him as he faced a monster and then being alone, cold…a child once more.

"Gideon," Rip Hunter called, a smile touching his face when the blue hologram appeared before him, "I'm home."


End file.
